


Bruce's Growing Collection of Children

by dragonbug



Series: Bio!Dad Bruce AUs [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bio!Dad, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dad - Freeform, Damian and Marinette are twins, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette is a scientist, and she works for the JL, bio!dad bruce wayne, bruce has so many children, but it's more of a hobby, she still designs in her free time though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbug/pseuds/dragonbug
Summary: Goddamnit Bruce, you can't keep pulling kids out of your ass. How many secret children can one man have?After Hawkmoth's defeat, Marinette finished her schooling and now works as a scientist at the Justice League. Bruce and the rest of the Batfam stumble upon her with the help of Zatanna and Doctor Fate while testing out a new spell.She may be the daughter of one of the best assassins in the world but she didn't grow up in the league so she's definitely, totally completely normal right? Bruce just wants one normal kid who's not constantly endangering their own life for the sake of 'heroism'. Please. He's b e g g i n g.-- Trigger Warnings in author's notes at the beginning of chapters. --
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Bio!Dad Bruce AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125932
Comments: 47
Kudos: 346





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: mentions of blood but nothing too graphic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Robin agree to help Zatanna cast a spell. The results, however, are ... unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Trigger Warnings  
> \- slight blood (not graphic)  
> \- cursing
> 
> Updated: 03/17/2021

Bruce was accosted as soon as he entered the Watchtower. 

"B-Man!" Zatanna ignored the look he gave her when she threw her arm over his shoulder, "Dad and I have a spell we want to try and we need your help," she finished as the rest of his family Zeta-ed in. 

Batman sighed, "What do I possibly have to offer that could help you and Doctor Fate, Zatanna?" He could tell that his sons were perking up behind him. Dick and Jason -- or rather Nightwing and Red Hood at the moment -- seemed rather interested in his conversation. _Honestly_ , he thought to himself, _the intrusive curiosity of those boys will get them killed one day_. _Or again, in Jason's case._ He shuddered at the memory.

"I'm glad you asked Batsy!" she ignored the snickers of his sons at the nickname, "Father dearest and I are trying to create a spell and you're the only person who can help us." 

"The only person?" he asked raising an eyebrow. At that moment Wonder Woman and Superman entered the lobby-like room they were in. He and his sons had come to meet with them. Not anything serious, but they liked meeting at the Watchtower every few weeks to catch up with each other and make sure there's not any trouble that they should be handling. 

"Well, not the only person. Any parent-child pair would work really, but you were deemed the best fit. You and the kid are blood-related, right?" she asked pointing to Robin.

"Tt. Get your finger out of my face." They ignored him.

"What exactly does this spell do?" Nightwing asked, stepping forwards to stand next to Robin. He placed a hand on his shoulder but Robin smoothly shrugged it off. 

"Nothing too complicated. Just a simple location tracking spell. We're trying to figure out different ones we could use during missions. You never know what materials you'll have at your disposal when trying to track down someone," Doctor Fate said, moving to stand next to his daughter. 

Batman could understand the need behind the spell. There were already many tracking spells that the Justice League had access to and could use, but there had been times when they didn't have the proper resources to use them. Some required a piece of hair from the trackee or an object that held value to them and it was often a hassle to try and get their hands on those. 

"I'll help," he decided, "What do you need from me?"

"Just a few drops of your blood. Actually, it might be helpful if we had some of Robin's too," Doctor Fate replied.

"We would have asked Superman and Jon, but you know how much of a hassle it is to collect Kryptonian blood. 'Man of Steel' and all that," Zatanna laughed.

Wonder Woman playfully nudged Superman in the corner of the room.

"What?" he grinned, "I'm thick-skinned."

"More like thick-headed."

"Hey!"

"Do we have permission to collect a small sample of your blood to cast a location spell?" Doctor Fate asked Batman and Robin, interrupting Wonder Woman and Superman's banter. Batman shared a look with his youngest son.

"Sure. Why not," Robin shrugged. 

"Fantastic! Let's get started." Everyone moved to stand closer to the table that Zatanna and Doctor Fate were occupying.

Zatanna held out her hand towards Robin, "Let's collect the kid's first."

Robin reluctantly placed his hand in hers, "Tt. Let's just get this over with."

With a wave of her hand, Zatanna produces a small blade and gently held Robin's hand in hers, swiping the blade across his palm before the blade dematerialized. She held a small vile to his palm and waited a few moments and collected his blood. She capped the glass vile and held it up to her eye level, analyzing it.

"That should be enough. Alright, B-man. Your turn." Robin stepped back and wrapped his bleeding hand in the gauze that Nightwing provided for him. Somehow he always had the necessary medical equipment on him, but where he stored it Robin had no idea. 

As he finished wrapping his hand he turned back to his father and Zatanna and saw that she had finished collecting his blood sample. 

"Perfect." The young woman waved her hand and Batman and Robin's names appeared on their respective samples. 

"Alright, so I'm going to start with the kid first. Just so we're all on the same page, Robin is your only blood-related child? And the youngest?" Zatanna asked as she began to work. She placed the blood samples on the table next to her and waved her hand and what appeared to be random ingredients started to float in from other rooms and shelves that were so high up Robin could barely see them. 

"Yes. Robin is my only biological son," Batman said gruffly. 

"Thank God for that. I don't think the world could handle another mini-you," Superman jokes. 

"Tt."

"Okay. So here's how the spell works. I'm going to mix together the ingredients I have before me and then slowly mix your blood in. Then I'm going to pour the mixture onto this map, " here she gestured at a large map that was spread on the table before her, "and cast the spell. I'll then, theoretically, be able to transfer the information we gather to our supercomputer which should be able to tell us the exact location down to specific coordinates instead of just a general area like most of our other spells do. Theoretically, we should also be able to tell if the subject of the spell is moving around so we can track their location. I'll be starting with Robin so we should be getting Batman's location first. If the spell is successful, our data will tell us that Robin's biological father is in this exact room. Once we have the location, I'll ask you to move around a little bit and step out of the room and we should be able to see that reflected in our data. Did I miss anything?" Here she turned to her father who was already starting to mix the ingredients together.

"Nope. You covered everything. It should take us a few minutes to prepare before we're able to start the incantation." Then Zatanna and Doctor Fate turned away from their audience and began working and muttering quietly to themselves.

While they waited, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman caught up with each other while the brothers caused trouble, like always.

"Goddammit brat, give me back my helmet!"

"No. It's hideous and a disgrace to society. I am doing the world a service."

"Dick! Make him give it back."

"No names in the field!"

"Shut up, Drake!"

"What did I just say about names in the field?"

"Give him back his helmet, Damian."

"Does no one listen to me?" 

"What? There's no one here that doesn't already know our civilian identities, Timmy."

"Okay, we're ready!" Zatanna spoke confidently over the boy's banter. The room quieted down and Damian silently handed Red Hood his helmet. Zatanna and Doctor Fate grabbed each other's hands and held them out in front of them. Zatanna had both her hands pointed towards the map that the magical mixture of herbs and blood had been poured over when no one was paying attention and Doctor Fate had his free hand resting on the base of the supercomputer. They closed their eyes and began to chant. 

"Does anyone have any idea what they're saying?" Red Hood asked quietly. 

"Shhh, they're trying to focus."

"Shut up, I wasn't asking you Nightwing."

"I think they're speaking in an ancient language. Probably Latin or Ancient Greek."

"Thank you, Red Robin. You're my favorite brother."

Suddenly a bright light was emitted from the map and the magical mixture that had been poured earlier began to melt into the thick paper. Zatanna's hand that was closest to the map began to glow and the light spread up her arm, into her other hand that was connected to Doctor Fate, and from there the light spread through her father before the glow reached the supercomputer that his hand rested on. The holographic screen that remained blank above the map in the center of the room began to glow and a world map appeared. It began to zoom in, but instead of closing in on the planet, the hologram began to show a small space station that was drifting near the Earth's atmosphere. The map got more and more detailed as the floorplan of the Watchtower began to appear until they could tell that the map currently depicted the very room they were all standing in. Near the center of the room, where Batman was standing in real life, there was a small blinking yellow dot on the screen.

Zatanna and Doctor Fate opened their eyes and looked at the hologram before them and then turned around to look at Batman. 

"It looks like it worked!" Zatanna then commanded him to walk around for a few moments before ordering him out of the room. The dot on the screen followed his movements. 

She allowed Batman to re-enter, "Perfect. Alright, now it's time for test two."

"Why do you have to run another test if you already know the spell works?" Red Robin asked.

"Good question! We know that we can cast the spell using the blood of a child to find the location of their father. Now we need to test if we can find the location of the child using the blood of a father. The two incantations are slightly different." Doctor Fate and Zatanna proceeded with the same process as before. And began mixing a new bowl of herbs and blood before spreading it across the table. They muttered to themselves and the table once more started to glow. A new map replaced the old one on the screen and zoomed in in a similar process as before. However, this time the map focused on a different part of the Watchtower. The science department.

Zatanna and Doctor Fate opened their eyes and remained silent for a brief moment as they looked at the screen, "Huh. It appears there's something wrong with this spell. It's not as accurate."

"Perhaps my exposure to the Lazarus Pit altered the results?" Robin suggested, "The dark magic could have interfered with the magic you cast."

"That's a good hypothesis, Robin. We'll look into this. Thank you for your help." Doctor Fate moved to turn off the holographic map when suddenly Zatanna reached out to stop him with a gasp.

"Look! It's moving!" Everyone turned to look at the map in confusion. On the screen the yellow dot was moving around the science department, moving from the main room it was originally in, into the hallway outside and towards a laboratory near the back.

Zatanna turned to look at Batman with a serious expression, "Are you sure he's your only biological child? Because there's really no logical explanation for this besides you having a younger child than Robin."

"If he did, do you really think they would be wandering around the science department of one of the most secure bases in the world? You can't get in here without using a Justice League-issued ID to travel through the Zeta system. There must be another explanation for this."

"You make a good point, Red Hood. This is rather curious," Doctor Fate stroked his chin in thought.

"Well, why don't we check it out?" Nightwing asked, "It would only take us a few minutes to further investigate. Besides, they don't call us the World's Greatest Detectives for nothing! There's no mystery we can't solve!"

Batman sighed. It looks like today would be more exciting than he originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My knowledge of Zatanna and Doctor Fate is entirely from Young Justice but I also haven't watched that show in two years so if they seem out of character that's why.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets the Justice League.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I did instead of paying attention to AP Microeconomics. whoops
> 
> There are no warnings for this chapter. 
> 
> Updated: 03/17/2021

Marinette was proud to say that she was finally happy. Hawkmoth had been defeated, she graduated college, she had her dream job, and she had finally gotten with the man of her dreams. The final battle was difficult and she would forever have a long scar running down her torso where Hawkmoth had sliced her with his cane, but honestly, she was just glad she survived the assault. 

After Gabriel was exposed when she was 15, Marinette moved to Gotham to study science and engineering at one of the most exclusive universities in America after being offered a generous scholarship. She had always been exceptionally smart and becoming Ladybug only helped her with her studies. Being the literal human embodiment of life and creation did wonders for your science grade, apparently. Science and math became easier for her to understand -- they were the building blocks of the universe after all and those things just came naturally to her now. 

Before she moved, she went through the process of being legally emancipated so that she could live on her own. After her parents had died in a car accident when she was young, her Nonna had put a pause on her travels to move into the bakery to take care of her while her Grandfather and some old family friends took over the family business. She was still on good terms with Gina, but after the stress of always being in the spotlight and having to constantly set a good example during her time as Ladybug she needed a break from her old life. More importantly, she needed freedom. Of course, she still had a support system even though she was moving across the globe -- her Nonna and Uncle Jagged made sure of that. 

Gina and Jagged would periodically visit Gotham to check up on her and would call her a few times a week to make sure she was doing okay. Jagged had grown up in Gotham and still had friends there. He ended up arranging for them to exchange numbers with Marinette so that she would have someone to contact who lived in the city in case there was an emergency. She had only ever met one of them in person -- one Alfred Pennyworth. She had gotten stranded on the outskirts of town one night after visiting her favorite park. She hadn't realized that the subway had closed early that day for repairs after a Rogue attack and found herself all alone close to midnight with her phone almost dead. She didn't want to risk walking back to her apartment and having her phone die half-way back so-called Alfred and asked for a ride. He didn't ask her any questions on the call but showed up 15 minutes later with a _very_ nice car and drove her home. Despite his obvious concern for her he didn't continue contact with her except for the few times she had asked him for rides home since. Somehow he knew that even though her Uncle trusted him, she did not. There was something about him that she couldn't quite place, this gut feeling that told her she should recognize something about him but she didn't. He seemed nice and she knew that he genuinely wants her to be safe but she can't shake that feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

Apparently, Gina knew Alfred too. Some old flame from a long time ago with who she was still on good terms. Marinette doubted that she would ever get the chance to hear about all of Gina's adventures -- there were just too many. She supposed that her own life was filled with similar feats so she didn't have much room to talk, but her experiences stemmed from magic and her compatibility with an ancient goddess, so at least she had an excuse. Gina was just _like_ that. 

She graduated after two years with a Master's degree (in part due to her taking classes throughout the summer as well) and was currently working towards getting a PhD. The research she had been working on for the past few years was helping her fast-track the process and it looked like she would be able to complete her education by the time she was 19. Three months after she moved to Gotham she accepted an offer for a paid internship from a company she had never heard of -- The Pax Foedas Science and Health Organization. She worked out of a small lab in a building near her campus. Six months of hard work later, she was offered a promotion. She would work part-time as a research scientist until she graduated, upon which she could choose to work full time. She quickly accepted and, after a multitude of NDAs and other papers that she had to sign (most of which she didn't fully read. whoops), discovered that the company she worked for was actually a cover for the Justice League Science and Health Department. By the time she was 16 she was working in the Watchtower and had her own lab to work in. 

She started by working under Dr. Liam Knightly, her supervisor. She began as his assistant of sorts (ie. she'd do all of the boring work and would run errands for him around the office if he needed) and he helped when she was stuck on a project or didn't know how to use some of the more advanced equipment that was exclusive to the Justice League. When she got her own office she still worked under Dr. Liam but he became more of an advisor to her than a boss. She would receive assignments from the higher-ups that normally involved creating equipment for members of the Justice League to use or would work as tech support for missions.

She was often involved in the redesign of costumes. She made and designed her own clothes on the side along with some special outfits for her friends -- including _the_ Jagged Stone. Her co-workers were especially impressed with that one (even more impressed than when they discovered she graduated college with a Master's degree by the time she was 16 which was ... concerning). She had met Jagged when she was 12 and had made him a pair of Paris-themed sunglasses. Then she won a design contest for his album cover and when she met up with him again they started talking. Eventually, she told him about her love of designing. She showed off the current outfit she was wearing and he was so impressed he commissioned a jacket from her. He began regularly commissioning her for different articles of clothing, always giving her creative liberty. 

Nowadays he would just send her a vague text: _Purple dress shirt. I'll pay you_ (like she didn't already know he would pay. He insists every time, even when she just wants to give him a gift), and let her create whatever she wanted. The favorite thing she made for him was an elaborate dress that he wore to the Met Gala the one time he was invited. He caused such a scene (which involved throwing his drink at a very famous guest (who will remain unnamed) for making a not so kind statement) that he wasn't invited back the following year which Marinette and Penny laughed about for weeks. Other than Jagged and herself, she doesn't do much designing. She'll create things for her co-workers or friends if they ask or if they have a birthday or some other upcoming holiday, but designing is just a hobby for her. A creative outlet. 

When she didn't have a specific assignment that needed to be done, she was allowed to work on her own personal projects. In the few years she's worked for the Justice League Science Department she's successfully created a virtual assistant which she lovingly named Gina after her Nonna had died the year before. Her old age had finally caught up to her. Jagged began checking up on her more frequently after the funeral. She wasn't surprised to find Alfred there after the ceremony was over. They didn't say much to each other, but he was still a comforting presence to Marinette despite the feeling that she was _missing_ something that resided in her gut whenever she was around him. 

She had also completed a detailed study on the soul. It began with her curiosity about the inner workings of the Zeta system. She understood how the Zeta worked, how it broke up and transferred particles from one location to another by piggybacking off of light and sound waves (kind of like traveling through hyperspace in _Star Wars_ ). What she didn't understand, however, was how it was able to transport someone's soul along with their physical body.

She knew what a soul was from a magical standpoint. A soul is someone's essence. It's a combination of their personality, their memories, their best and worst days -- the list goes on. From a scientific standpoint, however, there was no good way to define someone's soul. There are some parts of a person that can be explained with genetics, but DNA is not the sole (pun intended) definer of a personality. How much of who you are is determined by your surroundings? Were you born with a certain personality? Nature vs. nurture, that type of stuff.

Marinette didn't like not knowing how something worked, so she spent most of her free time researching the subject and creating her own experiments to test her theories. After months of hard work, she published a research paper that spread through the science community like wildfire. In the paper, Marinette discussed the similarities and differences between magic and science and how they both influence and define the human soul. It was currently being peer-reviewed (and it would most likely remain that way for years to come), but if her theories were proven correct by other scientists she would have made a major breakthrough and there would be grounds to redefine what 'life' is. 

She was currently working on her third major project. She was trying to create a hydro-powered vehicle that could become mass-produced. If she could figure out a way to efficiently use water as a fuel instead of gasoline, she could help prevent a lot of pollution that is released by the millions of vehicles on roadways around the world. It would be the next step in humanity's attempt to slow down the use of fossil fuels. Machines and computers came easy to Marinette -- there was an order to them. Computers follow a set of instructions, a specified plan. There was no chaos to them.

* * *

Marinette was in her lab, music blaring when she noticed them. She had her safety glasses on as well as a pair of disposable gloves and was holding a beaker in her hand. She didn't know how long the members of the Justice League had been watching her, but it was evident they had been waiting a while by the way they were looking at her.

"Gina, pause the music please," she said loudly. She placed the beaker down and walked over to the trash can while taking off her gloves before disposing of them. 

"You have visitors, Miss Dupain-Cheng" a robotic voice echoed through the lab.

She lifted her glasses and placed them on her forehead, "Yes Gina, I can see that," she stepped forwards, "Can I help you?"

The group of people shared a look with each other that she didn't understand. She recognized everyone standing at the entrance of her lab. There were the faces of the Justice League: Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Doctor Fate, and Zatanna, as well as some of the lesser-known Gotham vigilantes. Over the few years she'd lived in Gotham she'd seen all of them running over the rooftops or had spoken to them a few times to give them reports after she'd been caught in the middle of a few incidents (ie. Rouge attacks).

The one in blue, Nightwing, stepped into the room, "Sorry to bother you Miss-" he hesitated.

"Oh! How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she supplied holding out her hand warily, "But please, call me Marinette."

"We're sorry for disturbing your work, Miss Marinette but we were hoping to ask you a few questions?" Nightwing asked professionally.

"Of course! Ask away," she replied, gesturing with her hand. She moved to put the beaker she had set down earlier on the table to a metal plate underneath a heated lamp and then began to wipe down her workstation.

Batman stepped forwards to speak, "We wanted to learn more about the Justice League Science and Health Department. We're normally only involved in the 'action' side of things and wanted to see how our equipment was made and what other kind of stuff you do here. We were just walking around when we saw you," he paused for a moment, "If you don't mind me asking, Miss Marinette, but how old are you? You appear to be quite young."

Marinette finished wiping down her work table and began putting away the materials she had taken out earlier, "I'm 17, Monsieur. 18 this July."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, "Did you have something else you wanted to ask me about or were you just curious about my age?"

When no one immediately answered Nightwing stepped forwards once more, "We were hoping you could give us a tour? We spoke to your advisor, Dr. Liam Knightly, and he said you should be available."

"Yes, of course. I'm just about finished cleaning up. Give me a few moments." Marinette busied herself with putting the rest of her materials away and began to wash her hands when she was suddenly asked a question.

"Are you adopted?" Robin abruptly asked. He had a strange expression on his face that Marinette had trouble reading. The rest of his party looked equally confused. 

She wiped her hands on her jeans and gave him a weird look, "Excuse me?"

"Are you adopted?" He asked again, slower this time.

Marinette wondered for a brief moment if he was attempting to profile her to test his skills but she answered anyway, "Yes? Is that ... important?"

His expression changed but it was even harder to read than before, especially without being able to see his eyes through his mask, "No. It's not important. I was just curious."

"Okay," she said awkwardly.

Marinette looked around at the superheroes/vigilantes before turning to the large monitor on her wall, "Gina? Could you notify me when the simulation is finished? And set a timer for three hours for the soil nutrient samples, please."

"Right away Miss Dupain-Cheng."

She put on her lab coat as she was walking out (she had taken it off earlier because of how warm her lab had gotten), and walked out of the door.

She turned around to look back at the group behind her, "Well? Aren't you coming?"

The group of superheroes/vigilantes looked at each other before Nightwing spoke, "Of course, Miss Marinette. Please, lead the way."

* * *

The Justice League seemed enraptured by Marinette's ramblings as she led them around the science department, if not a bit confused. Sometimes she forgot that most people didn't understand the scientific jargon she had grown accustomed to so she did her best to correct herself and speak in the most simple terms possible. Red Robin would occasionally ask her questions about the technology that they used and she answered to the best of her ability. 

"What about the lady you were talking to earlier. Gina? Who is she?"

"Gina's my AI assistant. I created them about a year ago and they've been with me ever since. Everyone in the department has access to them, they're connected to the main network, but most people don't. They have human assistants to help them so they don't feel the need."

"What can Gina do?"

"Pretty much anything I ask them to. Within reason of course. If Gina doesn't know how to do it I teach them how to. It's a work in progress. I'm currently trying to teach them humor. It's ... difficult. Humor's a broad concept and there's really no way to define what's funny and what isn't because it differs for everybody. She can make memes now though. They're not always funny, but they're getting better. Would you like to see?"

"Yes!" Red Hood said excitedly. The rest of the group of heroes, bar Batman, Robin, and Doctor Fate, looked just as excited.

"Alright Gina, you heard the man. Give it your best shot!"

"Right away, Miss Dupain-Cheng." One of the monitors in the hallway they were in lit up and displayed a loading circle for a brief moment before an image appeared. 

The hallway fell silent for a moment.

"Oh! It looks like Gina personalized it for you!" Marinette said trying not to grin. Red Hood's brothers didn't bother holding back their laughter as they fell to the floor holding their stomachs. Even Robin was grinning. Eventually, the laughter died down.

"Was that houmous?" Gina's voice rang throughout the room.

"Yes!" Red Robin was quick to reply, "Please send that to me I'm going to make it the Bat Computer background."

"Absolutely not. Do not send that!" Red Hood begged the AI.

"Thank you for your feedback. I'll use it to update my database. And I'll send it right away, Mr. Red Robin."

After the excitement was over, Marinette continued the tour. She brought them into some of her co-worker's labs and they passionately explained their work to the superheroes. 

"What were you doing before we came into your lab?" Red Robin asked once they were in the hallway once more. 

Marinette looked back at him from where she was leading the group, "I was testing soil samples from Panama. Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian are trying to track down a group of rouge White Martians. The spacecraft that we believe they are using leaves behind traces of Scandium. Scandium is rare and would never be found in the top layers of soil on Earth naturally, so if we detect any traces of the element in our samples then we'll know that the White Martians had landed there recently."

"That's very interesting, Miss Marinette," Nightwing replied. 

"Please, just Marinette. You don't have to call me Miss," Marinette began walking again but not before she made eye contact with Robin. He had the same strange expression he did earlier in her lab. Did he not like her? Not trust her? She sighed and continued walking. It didn't matter much anyways, they weren't likely to ever speak again. Superheros rarely came to the science department.

* * *

By the time they finished the tour, the group felt comfortable with Marinette. They didn't quite trust her, the location spell had singled her out for a reason and they couldn't figure out why. But she was nice and could carry a conversation well. And exceptionally smart. 

"Thank you for the tour, Marinette. It was very insightful. Perhaps we'll have to visit the Science and Health department more often. While we may be the face of the organization, it has become clear that the Justice League heavily relies on our scientists."

She walked them to the elevator that separated the main Justice League floors from the Science and Health department, "That is very kind of you, Monsieur Batman. If you ever need anything, feel free to stop by my lab and I'll do my best to help you. "

Batman was about to reply when he was interrupted by Gina, "Miss Dupain-Cheng, pardon the interruption, but your soil samples are ready."

"Thank you, Gina," she turned back to the heroes in front of her, "I have to go now but it was lovely meeting you all." The group wished her goodbye and she turned and began to walk back towards her lab. The group got on the elevator.

As the doors closed, Zatanna took a look around, "Let's head back to the Hub, we have a lot to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I just kill off Marinette's parents and grandmother in the same chapter? Yes. Yes, I did. I just know if they were alive they would solve all the problems Real quick.
> 
> I know the timeline seems a little quick but honestly for a lot of young superheroes they kinda do the same thing sooo. Idk. It is what it is at this point. 
> 
> Also, I spent like 15 minutes trying to figure out how to deep fry an image only for it to turn out not that funny. Disappointed in myself 😔  
> ok time to go play genshin impact for 4 hours
> 
> \- dragonbug out

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-chapter fic! I have no idea when I'll end up updating this sorry :(
> 
> And we'll get to meet Marinette next chapter! So that's exciting, I guess. 
> 
> Also, I kinda hate the title so if anyone has any suggestions let me know!


End file.
